vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
N. Trance
Summary N. Trance is a recurring antagonist of the Crash Bandicoot franchise, an outer-dimensional being originating from the 5th Dimension. The so-called Master of Hypnotism, he debuted in Crash Bandicoot 2: N. Tranced as an acquaintance of Dr. Nefarious Tropy and Uka Uka, aiding them in locating and hypnotizing the Bandicoots, Crash, Coco and Crunch. Instead of the real Crash, however, they instead captured Fake Crash, whom they mistook for the real deal. This gave Crash and Aku Aku the opportunity to gather all the Power Crystals and free their allies one-by-one, eventually leading to N. Trance's defeat at their hands. Following these events, he made his return in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled and Crash Nitro Kart as the leader of Team Trance, consistent of himself, as well as Dingodile, Polar and Pura, whom he had hypnotized. Besides that, however, he plays no role in the respective games' stories and mainly appears as a playable character. N. Trance is shown to be psychotic and back-stabbing, characteristics that are inherited by those he hypnotizes, as particularly shown when he had no trouble working against N. Tropy and Uka Uka. Meanwhile, in Nitro Kart and Team Racing, he is oddly prone to making egg puns as a reference to his actual body, in addition to being a bit of a hot-headed coward. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B Name: N. Trance, The Master of Hypnotism Origin: Crash Bandicoot Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Cyborg, 5th-Dimensional Being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), likely Higher-Dimensional Existence (As the 5th Dimension is likely spatial, N. Trance originating from it warrants this), likely Genius Intelligence, Vehicular Mastery, Time Travel and Dimensional Travel (Able to traverse and manipulate hyperspace, as well as travel to various timelines and spatial dimensions), Flight (5th-dimensional technology allows him to fly), Energy Manipulation/Projection (Can generate energy within himself and blast it out from his eyes), Hypnosis (His claw hand, which resembles a clock, allows him to hypnotize others. In Nitro Kart, he used helmets to brainwash people instead), Explosion Manipulation and Shockwave Generation (Via Bowling Bombs, Red-Eye Missiles and TNT/Nitro Crates), Air Manipulation (Via Tornado Tops), Chemical Manipulation (Via N. Brio Beakers), Ice Manipulation (Via Ice Mines), Electricity Manipulation (Via Static Orbs), Time Manipulation (Can temporarily slow down time for his opponents using the N. Tropy Clock), Homing Attack and Possible BFR (Via the Warp Orb), Toon Force, Invisibility (Via Invisibility power-up), Forcefield Creation (Via Power Shields), Temporary Invulnerability (Via Velo Masks) Attack Potency: At least City level (Can fight and harm Crash Bandicoot in their fight) Speed: Supersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ or higher reaction speed (Can keep up with and dodge attacks from Crash Bandicoot) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least City Class Durability: At least City level (Can survive hits from Crash Bandicoot), higher with Power Shields and Velo Masks Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. At least hundreds of meters via power-ups Standard Equipment: 5th-dimensional technology Intelligence: Likely Supergenius (Can create and operate 5th-dimensional technology, which is likely transcendent to that of lower dimensions) Weaknesses: Can be somewhat overconfident at times Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Activision Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Cyborgs Category:Aliens Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Geniuses Category:Leaders Category:Claw Users Category:Technology Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Pilots Category:Time Travelers Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Hypnotists Category:Explosion Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Air Users Category:Chemistry Users Category:Acid Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Time Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:BFR Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Vehicle Users Category:Rocket Users